


Doctor Feelgood

by jjoseparkers



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mention of Surgery, Trans Male Character, Trans!Clint, Trans!Scott, Vaginal Sex, mention of injection, oblivious!stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjoseparkers/pseuds/jjoseparkers
Summary: Scott wants the Doctor, the Doctor wants Scott. They are happy.





	Doctor Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @parkersjjj  
> wordpress: https://parkersjjj.wordpress.com

It’s just another party at Stark Tower – but this time, there are a lot of new faces. Scott Lang isn’t really ‘new’, but he does see someone… quite interesting.

And so he learns that the muscular – but not too muscular – tall guy with awfully sexy grey hair is Doctor Stephen Strange. Scott watches him from afar, not really sure how to approach the guy – or most likely – how to impress the guy. For once, the Doctor is wearing normal clothes – tight t-shirt that leaves nothing to imagine and a pair of dark jeans. Hot. That’s hot.

“Stop eye-fucking Strange, Lang.” Clint Barton squeezes his shoulder and pushes him towards the Doctor, winking at him like a teenage boy. Yeah, Scott feels like one anyway.

“I’m not eye-fucking him!” Scott hisses back at his friend before pouting slightly.

“Whatever you say, tiny ass. I’ll tell ya somethin’; ya not the only one who wanna fuck that guy.”

“You wanna?” Scott raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Fuck off, man. I got Coulson.”

Scott watches as Clint runs off with Phil Coulson – the two are cute. Scott will never understand how they manage to keep a relationship for so long since they are both SHIELD agents.

“Stop eye-fucking the Doctor.” This time, it was Hope. Scott nearly growls out in frustration.

“Why is everyone saying that?” Scott mumbles grumpily before he grabs another beer from the closest table. No, Scott is sure he wasn’t eye-fucking the Doctor. Nope. No.

“Let me guess? Clint said that too, huh?” Hope laughs and pats his head lovingly, “Better believe the Hawk, y’know. He’s called Hawkeye for a reason.”

“Fuck y’all.”

It’s not like Scott will have a chance anyway. Yeah, Scott knows about Strange – Stephen – yeah, he should be calling him by the first name, right? At least in his head. But yes, Scott knows. Scott has heard a lot about the man and he finds the man absolutely sexy. Terribly sexy; it makes Scott’s skin burn.

“Hey, Scottie, isn’t your date coming up?” Hope nudges him softly, “You know, the shot.”

“Oh, right. Uhm – in a couple days, yeah.”

“And he is a doctor.”

Scott furrows his eyebrows.

“And?”

“Well, you know, if you wanna talk…”

“You suggest I out myself? By talking to him about the shot? Are you crazy? Yes, you are absolutely crazy!”

“You never like giving yourself one anyway. You can just ask him. He’s a doctor.”

Then there is a clap. Ugh, Clint!

“Genius!” Clint sits down next to Scott and ruffles his hair like a puppy, “Honey, Phil, don’t you think it’s clever?”

“It sure is! You should try that, Scott. I think everyone notices by now that you want to crawl in bed with the Doctor.”

Okay, Scott really needs to slap himself if even Phil Coulson knows.

“Stephen likes to hit the gym very early in the mornin’ and I know ya gonna be sooooooo sexually frustrated before and after your shot.”

“What if Stephen is not – you know – this.” Scott gestures down his body, looking up at his friends like a lost puppy.

“He’s a doctor – shouldn’t he be familiar with this?” Hope asks softly, leaning her head on Scott’s shoulder.

“You’re not the first trans person here. He was totally fine with me, he shouldn’t be freaked out by you. Oh look, the hot Doctor is looking at you, babe.”

Scott turns his head to look at the Doctor only to meet Stephen’s pale eyes staring right back at him. He swallows thickly, lust running through his veins, his face burning.

Ohnoohnoohyes

“Go.” Clint kicks his leg, hard, and pulling him up on his feet. Stephen chuckles and cocks his head, nodding towards the stairs. Scott gulps again as Clint takes the beer from his hand then pushes him towards one last time.

Scott follows Stephen into the silence.

“I saw you staring.” Stephen whispers with quiet voice as he walks up the stairs slowly, not even looking back at the smaller man.

“I – uh – I’m sorry?”

“No, don’t be. Come with me.”

Stephen’s voice sends shivers down Scott’s spine.

OhshitScottwhathaveyougottenyourselfinto

So Scott follows.

And the tall Doctor leads him to – oh – it’s Stephen’s guest room.

WAIT

“Why – Why are we -“

“Don’t play stupid with me, Mr. Lang. You have been eye-fucked me all night.” Stephen pulls the smaller man into the room and shuts the door behind them; he then locks the door with his magic. “Everyone can see it.”

Scott flushes.

“I – I – I – um -“

“I was wondering why you didn’t come say anything. Never thought of you as a shy one.”

There it is again. That sexy chuckle.

“I’m not shy.” Scott pouts and looks down at his feet. He grumbles and sits down on the edge of Stephen’s bed, fidgeting with his fingers. “I’m not shy.”

Stephen raises an eyebrow.

“I just didn’t think you’d be – ah – interested.”

This time, Stephen laughs, “Why wouldn’t I be interested in something so – gorgeous?”

Stephen’s warm hand comes in contact with Scott’s left cheek, his finger trailing down to Scott’s jawthen down to his neck and to the hem of his t-shirt.

“You – you don’t know, do you?” Scott manages to whisper and closes his eyes. This. This is the part that scares Scott the most. He is used to rejection because of who he is, but he’s not sure he will be able to handle it if it comes from Strange.

“Know what?”

“I’m – I’m not – I’m not like other guys.” Scott mumbles with a low voice, his eyes fixing on the floor, “I’m – I’m totally different.”

“Of course, you are. You are extraordinary.”

“No! You don’t get it!”

Stephen opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. To be fair, he has no idea what’s going on. So Stephen sits down next to Scott and wraps an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you tell me then?” Stephen whispers with a gentle voice, “Look at me, Scott.”

“I – uhm – I don’t – I have – I mean – I -” Scott stammers before he takes a big, deep breath, “You know about Clint, yeah?”

“Hawkeye? Yeah, he is tra -” Then Stephen pauses for a second and blinks, “Wait, are you -“

“Yeah.”

They both go quiet, but Stephen’s warm hand is stroking his inner thigh.

“You know what, I really don’t care.” Stephen speaks up, “I know what I want and I really don’t care for – parts.”

Scott slowly blinks.

“So is it okay if I kiss you and maybe – maybe take things further?” Stephen asks softly with a small grin, his tongue poking out to wet his lips. Scott almost faints at the sight.

“Yes.” Scott breathes out as Stephen holds his chin up, “Yes, please.”

With that, Stephen moves closer until there is no space between them, their lips touching and gently moving against each other. It starts off as a sweet and slow kiss, but Scott is already shaking with desire. Clint was right; he has been sexually frustrated and the fact that he is kissing a very, very sexy man is not helping at all – at all.

So Scott wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck and pulls him closer, his tongue finding his way into the Doctor’s warm, wet mouth. He teases the man with his tongue, moving his own against Stephen’s in a playful way. The result is more than satisfying.

Stephen growls against his lips and pushes Scott down on the bed, pinning the smaller man down with his own weight. To Scott’s very much surprise, Doctor Stephen Strange is absolutely lewd in bed. He’s dirty. He plays dirty. And he is pretty much fucking his tongue into Scott’s mouth. Not that Scott minds – no, Scott maybe loves it too much actually.

And so Scott is moaning into the hot mouth of the Doctor.

He feels hot and wet – definitely wet – down there. He groans softly and tucks on Stephen’s shirt before sneaking his hand inside – to touch the muscular body – to feel all of him.

Ohmygodthisisreallyhappening

Stephen’s chest feels strong against his hand and now Stephen’s mouth is on his neck. He’s sure everyone will know he’s been fucked – absolutely fucked – in the morning. Stephen growls against the soft skin of Scott’s neck then sinks his teeth into the smooth, flawless skin. Scott cries out in pleasure, his hips bucking against the taller man.

“Everyone will know about us.” Stephen whispers huskily into Scott’s ear, gently biting the earlobe, “Everyone will see.”

“Let ’em know.”

“I’m going to undress you now.” Stephen places a kiss on Scott’s burning cheek.

Stephen starts with Scott’s damp shirt – he doesn’t use his power; he wants to do it his own way. The magic will happen… next time?

After the shirt goes off, Stephen stares at Scott’s chest for awhile, his fingers tracing over the faded scars on each side of his chest.

“They’re healed.” Scott whimpered when Stephen kisses all over them, soft and gentle, so caring.

“Any more scars?”

“One on my stomach – you know – the removal of -“

“Oh?”

Scott definitely sees something in the Doctor’s eyes – something dark – filled with lust.

Stephen licks his lips again and this time, he removes Scott’s pants and underwear – and his own clothes too – with his power because he cannot wait any longer.

“You shave.” Stephen comments with impression, “I’m impressed.”

“You like that, Doctor?”

“Very much.”

The Docter locks his pale eyes with Scott’s green ones as he spreads Scott’s legs apart with his strong hands. Stephen doesn’t look away for a single second as he leans his face down between Scott’s shaky legs. Stephen’s tongue darts out to lick up from Scott’s wet entrance up to the grown nub of Scott’s clitoris, earning a sweet moan from the smaller man.

“D – Doctor!”

“Isn’t this adorable? Look at this big boy.” Stephen whispers in a dirty voice before he goes back to sucking and licking at Scott’s growth with enthusiasm. And Scott? Scott loses his sense. He is shaking with lust – Jesus, God only knows how long has it been since he got laid. It’s not easy to find a partner whatsoever.

“Oh my god -” Scott gasps out when Stephen gently wriggles his long finger against his wet hole, Scott’s hips bucking and writhing, trying to rock back against the finger. “- C’mon, I’m ready, Stephen!”

Stephen hums in approval as he easily slides his finger inside of the moaning man, tight heat wrapping itself around Stephen’s finger, causing the taller man to moan out as well. The Doctor doesn’t wait – he starts moving his finger in a slow pace before he soon adds another finger and the smaller man moans louder.

“You look gorgeous and you sound gorgeous.” Stephen growls possessively, “Mine.”

“Y – Yours!” Scott sobs out as Stephen’s fingers stretching him open, scissoring inside his pink, slick entrance. “Please, gimme more…”

“You want more, little one?”

Little one.

Scott feels like his whole body is on fire as he replies with a small voice, “Yes, daddy.”

“Louder.” Stephen commands as he adds the third finger, moving them in a quicker pace now.

“Yes, daddy!” Scott sobs out louder and God, does he get wetter. Yes, definitely. And Stephen seems to notice as well.

“Are you ready for daddy’s cock?”

“Yesyesyesyesdaddyplease!”

Scott is breathless. He can’t seem to get enough of air into his lungs. Everything around him feels so hot – burning hot – and Stephen is burning hot too. 200 degrees.

Stephen and Scott both share a loud growl of pleasure and relief once Stephen finally buries himself deep inside of Scott – Scott’s growth throbs violently.

Stephen doesn’t fuck like other men. Scott is once again impressed with the man because he actually feels good – no, fucking wonderful, actually. Stephen thrusts hard and deep with his thumb circling and rubbing against the hardened switch of pleasure of Scott’s. Scott rocks his hips back, his body aching, asking for a sweet release he has been denying himself for so long.

“‘m not gonna last long, Scottie.” Stephen murmurs as he fucks Scott harder, rocking Scott’s body up higher on the bed. “Fuck, where do you want me to -“

“Inside.” Scott replies immediately without a second thought, “I – fuck – I won’t get p-pregnant. Fuck!”

Stephen leans closer and buries his face in the crook of Scott’s neck, his breath raging, short, possessive growls leaving his lips each time he thrusts his hips home. Scott clings onto the tall Doctor tight, his nails digging into the man’s back as the Doctor drives both of them closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckdaddydaddydaddy!” Scott screams out in pleasure as his body starts to tense, knowing his orgasm is drawing dangerously close.

“Let go, tiny one.” Stephen growls into Scott’s ear and that’s all it takes for Scott to let his orgasm wash over him like a series of strong waves, his body shuddering, his hole clenching tight around the enormous cock inside of him. With that, the Doctor also loses his control – Scott clenching and squeezing around him deliciously – Stephen lets out a long moan and dumps his thick semen deep inside of Scott.

They both pant heavily and stare into each other’s eyes.

“So…” Stephen clears his throat as he pulls out, noticing his seed leaking from Scott’s pink, gaping hole.

“That was… Incredible.” Scott huffs out a breath as Stephen wraps his strong arm around Scott’s slim waist.

“I had no idea you were – you know -“

“Yeah, nobody knows until I tell them at this point.” Scott laughs softly, “Well, I’ve been on testosterone for over a decade.”

“So when did you have your – surgeries?”

“After Cassie was old enough.”

“Wait, is Cassie – uh – yours?”

“Of course! I mean – yeah, I got pregnant.” Scott pouts a little – which Stephen finds it very cute, “Wasn’t a good experience, being pregnant, I mean. But Cassie…You know, she is really the best thing in my life.”

“I saw you two. You are adorable.” Stephen smiles warmly – Scott decides smile looks really good on the cold Doctor.

“Oh hey, I wonder if you – uhm – could inject me.”

“What?”

“Testosterone, I mean.”

“But – why me?”

“I hate doing it myself and you’re a doctor, duh!” Scott sticks his tongue out cheekily.

“Oh yeah, right. When?” Stephen feels a little dumb at this point, but he will let it slide – for once – after this, he is going to be a master at all these gender related stuff.

“In a couple days.” Scott smiles widely and Stephen nods, pulling the smaller man closer to his body.

A couple days – that is definitely enough for Doctor Stephen Strange to become a master at a new topic.

**Author's Note:**

> the author is a trans man


End file.
